Give and Take
by Ratchen
Summary: Kaito (OC) has just moved to the city and begun to attend UA. As he learns to develop his healing quirk, he also begins to develop feelings for his kind classmate, Midoriya. Of course, nothing goes as smoothly as planned... MxM ships!
1. Chapter 1

"Katagiri, please introduce yourself to the class," came the monotone voice of the disheveled man who was apparently his new homeroom teacher. Kaito, his black hair contrasting starkly with his bright pink eyes, glanced around the room and tried to gauge his new classmates' interest in him. Out of the quick scan, he could see there was a friendly looking girl with rosy cheeks near the back of the room, a scowling blonde boy closer to the front, and a floating set of clothes that seemed to outline a female figure directly in front of him. Seemed like a mixed bag. First impressions were important, so Kaito put on a bright smile as he began to speak.

"Nice to meet all of you! I'm Katagiri Kaito. I've just moved here from the countryside, which is why I'm joining your class so late. My quirk is called "Give and Take" and its main use is healing. I hope to be able to keep you all safe in battle!"

Kaito bowed deeply, his black bangs hanging towards the ground, before coming back up and waiting for further instruction.

"A healing quirk? I don't think we have one of those in our class yet…" he heard a pink, alien-like girl whisper to the blonde boy beside her. Kaito was happy to hear that—maybe he'd actually prove useful here. Healing quirks were considered quite rare and he was sure that that was part of the reason he was able to get into the academy. As far as fighting prowess and even book smarts went, Kaito had never been high on either scale. He knew he was far from using his quirk to its full potential, but he figured unlocking it was what this school was for.

"Thank you, Katagiri. You can have a seat behind Midoriya," Aizawa stated, pointing towards an empty desk behind a boy with freckles. Kaito nodded, heading past the invisible girl towards his desk. As he passed the scowling blonde boy, he momentarily made eye contact, earning him a scoff from his new classmate. Kaito was definitely not getting good vibes from that one and immediately looked away, eyes settling on the green-haired boy behind him. Fortunately, this boy looked far kinder and even offered up a friendly smile. Kaito smiled back as he passed and took a seat behind the boy who he presumed was Midoriya.

"Alright. We haven't been out to the field to train in a while, so we're gonna do some combat training today. Meet at the training ground in 15 minutes," stated the pro-hero with a noticeable lack of enthusiasm. Kaito thought the man might offer him some guidance on where to go, but the teacher was already out the door before he could ask any questions. The majority of the class followed, filing out of the room as Kaito lagged behind, unsure of what to do. His pink eyes jumped from person to person in hopes that someone would give him some guidance, but no one seemed to pay him any mind.

"Katagiri, right?" said a gentle voice from beside him. Kaito jumped in surprise, not realizing that Midoriya had been next to him the whole time. Regaining his composure, he offered a smile to the other boy.

"Yes! And you're Midoriya?" he replied, giving the other student a quick glance up and down. The green-haired boy was a bit shorter than him, but much more muscular. Kaito guessed that the his quirk was a physical one, judging from the scars that lined his hands and arms. Looking at the freckles and the green mop of hair as Midoriya nodded in response to his question, Katagiri couldn't deny that his classmate was kind of cute.

"Do you want to go to the field together? I'll show you where the lockers are," Midoriya offered, pointing towards the door of the classroom where the last of their classmates were exiting. Kaito nodded almost too enthusiastically, relieved that someone had offered to help him and excited that that someone was Midoriya.

"That would be great!" he replied, his pink eyes lighting up. He followed his classmate out of the room, making sure to walk close to his side, but not too close.

"So you just moved to the city? You must not know very many people then," Midoriya asked, bringing his finger to his chin in a thinking pose. Katagiri nodded.

"Yeah, I don't really know anyone...it's been a hard move. Even my parents aren't here," the healer replied, his heart sinking a bit. Midoriya seemed to notice the mood swing and placed his hand on Kaito's shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry! You'll meet a lot of people here. If you're okay with it, do you want to get ice cream after school? I mean, that way we can get to know each other! Then you won't be alone," his classmate suggested somewhat timidly. Kaito could tell that Midoriya was a shy person and was giving his 100% to be kind and outgoing. The pink-eyed boy almost gushed over the cute display, but he held back, instead giving a bright smile.

"I'd love that! I'm so grateful that I got to sit behind you," Kaito replied, expressing his honest thoughts. Midoriya seemed relieved that the new student had accepted his offer, a smile spreading across his own face.

"Alright! Let's meet at the gate after class. Oh, and you can call me Deku!" Midoriya exclaimed.

—-

As Aizawa explained the rules of the 3v3 practice battles, Kaito glanced around, trying to see if he could find Midoriya amongst his classmates. The two had gotten separated in the locker room and the new student now felt quite alone. Everyone seemed to have their clique—the girls, the loud guys, and the not-so-loud guys. The angry blonde boy from earlier stood a few feet away from him, his arms crossed and a displeased look upon his face as usual. Katagiri considered walking over to introduce himself, but remembering the scowl from earlier, he decided against it.

"The first team will be...Hagakure, Katagiri, and Todoroki," Aizawa stated, signaling for the three to assemble to his left. Kaito walked over to the designated point, his pink-eyes scanning for who his teammates were. A boy with half-red, half-white hair was making his way over, as well as a floating female outfit that he presumed was the invisible girl from earlier. Kaito couldn't tell whether the two were going to be nice or not-the boy had barely any expression on his face and he couldn't even see the girl.

"They'll be challenging Sero, Kirishima, and Midoriya," the tired-looking man said, pointing to his right. "You each have five minutes to discuss strategy. Remember, the goal is to knock all three of your opponents out of the field."

Kaito watched with wide-eyes as Midoriya made his was over to the opposing group. Just his luck...he had to fight his cute new friend in his first battle. Speaking of cute, his new teammate-Todoroki, was it?-was quite good-looking as well.

 _Kaito! Focus...you can't just fall for every cute guy. Midoriya has a good personality so if you're gonna like someone, keep your sights set!_ Kaito thought to himself, shaking his head. Now was not the time for such thoughts-the battle ahead would be his first chance to impress his classmates.

"Ohhhh, this is gonna be an interesting battle," he heard Kaminari exclaim from the sidelines. The girl beside him nodded her agreement. From the long, black ponytail, he could tell that that was Yaoyorozu Momo, the girl that had gotten in on recommendation.

"Indeed. Todoroki and Midoriya are both extremely strong. Sero and Hagakure will have an interesting role in supporting. I'm not sure how Kirishima and the new kid will play into it…" she analyzed, momentarily meeting Katagiri's eyes.

"Katagiri-kun," came a friendly female voice, snapping him back to the focus at hand. The invisible girl's clothes were angled towards him and he assumed she must be looking at him. "We don't know your quirk yet! And neither do they, so I think that'll help us!"

Todoroki nodded his agreement, a stoic expression on his face. The boy was intimidating, but he didn't seem like he had any ill-will. "Agreed. What exactly is your quirk, Katagiri?"

Kaito hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to explain it. "Well...it's like a transfer of energy. I can sap energy from people using my left hand which slowly lowers their stamina. If I use it for long enough, it usually causes them to faint."

The black-haired boy held up his right hand. "And if I use my right hand, I can give people energy, speeding up their healing process by a lot! For both of them, I have to be able to point at the person...so if they're moving really quickly or I can't see them, it won't be effective. And I also can't heal unless I sap some energy first..."

"Ohhhh, so cool!" Hagakure exclaimed, clapping her invisible hands together. "So we don't have to worry as much with you on our side!"

Kaito let out a chuckle at the girl's enthusiasm. "I guess not! But I'm also basically defenseless, so I'm counting on you guys as well!"

Todoroki nodded his understanding. "We'll do our best to immobilize them so you can easily steal energy."

His two teammates continued to give him an overview of their own quirks and the quirks of the other team until Aizawa's emotionless voice called for them to come to the field. Both teams started at opposite sides of the field, with the remainder of the class watching from the sidelines. Kaito looked across the field at his opponents, his eyes settling on Midoriya. To his surprise, he found the other boy looking right back at him. Katagiri quickly averted his gaze, not wanting to be obvious.

"Alright. As usual, don't do anything that might kill someone, but otherwise anything goes," Aizawa stated. "Hmmm, get ready and...fight."

* * *

 _Hehe, plz leave a comment and follow if you enjoyed! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

"Goooo, Hagakure!" shouted the pink, alien girl from the sidelines, leaping up and down in excitement.

Aizawa had barely lowered the whistle from his mouth when Midoriya burst towards the opposing team at lightning speed, Kirishima and Sero dashing forwards as well.

"They're going on the offensive!" Todoroki exclaimed, erecting a huge ice wall in the middle of the field to cut off the direct charge. "Hagakure, take out Sero if you can. Katagiri, stay near me."

The two voiced their understanding, Hagakure stripping out of her uniform to become completely invisible. Kaito moved closer to the icey boy, peering up at the top of the wall to see when his opponents would be able to make it over the towering structure. To his surprise, it was the bottom of the wall that erupted, ice shards flying everywhere as Midoriya bulldozed through, followed by his teammates. Kaito's eyes widened as he realized just how amazing these students' quirks were. Summoning an ice wall that high as if it were nothing and then having that ice wall get destroyed by a single punch? His abilities were nowhere near that. Before he even had a chance to think, Midoriya had leapt forward, instantly closing the distance and launching a punch at Todoroki. Kaito's teammate created an ice shield just in time, but Midoriya easily smashed through it, continuing with a flurry of attacks. Kaito hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether he should attack his only friend at the academy. Before he could make up his mind, Todoroki gave him another command, seeing that the healer wouldn't be of much use here.

"Try to distract the other two," Todoroki managed to say as he held off Midoriya's attacks with a mix of ice and fire. Kaito nodded, looking towards Kirishima and Sero who had almost caught up. He wasn't sure what he was going to do against the two, but he had to provide a distraction so Todoroki could focus on Midoriya. Kaito narrowed his eyes, then dashed towards the pair, planning to try to take them head on. What had they said Kirishima's quirk was? Hardening? That seemed like it would be all but impossible to take down using his bare fists. He instead focused his attention on Sero, making a break towards the tape boy. To his surprise, he managed to dodge out of the way of two shots of tape and close the distance. Kaito aimed a punch at the other boy, but this time Sero dodged to the left, attaching a piece of tape to Kaito's extended right arm and wrapping it around his torso.

"Gah!" Kaito exclaimed, unable to free his arm from being locked to his side by the sticky tape.

"Hmm? Do you not have a quirk?" Sero asked, tilting his head in genuine confusion at how simple the takedown had been. Shrugging, Sero set up to tape down his opponent completely, but was suddenly sent tumbling to the side by seemingly nothing.

"You okay?" came a female voice from the air beside him. Kaito's eyes widened as he realized what had sent Sero flying.

"Hagakure!" he exclaimed with relief. "Thank you!"

Kaito turned his attention to where Sero was picking himself up, pointing his left index finger at the other boy. His fingertip glowed with a shadowy, black light and wisps of black moved through the air from Sero to Kaito. He was thankful that it was his right arm that had been taped, so he would still be able to use his quirk for battle.

"What are you doing to him?" came Kirishima's angry voice. Out of his peripherals, Kaito could see the red-head charging for him, his spiky teeth locked together. The healer continued to siphon as much of Sero's energy as possible before he was forced to dodge out of the way of Kirishima's punch. As the attack narrowly missed him, Kaito could see that the boy's entire arm was hardened like a jagged rock. A blow from that would do some serious damage.

"Sero should be weakened! You can definitely knock him out of the ring!" Kaito stated, hoping Hagakure was somewhere nearby to hear. With his right arm still taped to his side, dodging Kirishima's attacks was anything but easy. Gritting his teeth, Kaito pulled his arm as far away from his body as possible, stretching the tape just as Kirishima launched another punch. The boy's hardened arm sliced through the tape, freeing Kaito's arm, but the healer was unable to fully dodge the attack. The powerful, hardened punch sent Kaito hurtling backwards, pain burning from where the hardened fist had hit him in the ribs. He was sure he would be sent flying out of the ring, but instead he was caught by a ramp constructed of ice, sliding up it from the force of the blow and then slowly back down to the field. Had Todoroki managed to construct that while fighting Midoriya? The elemental fighter was truly amazing.

"Sero is out," came Aizawa's voice. As Kaito picked himself up, wincing in pain, he glanced over to see an exhausted looking Sero picking himself up from the edge of the ring. So Hagakure had been successful! The victory was short-lived however as Kirishima launched another onslaught of punches. Kaito managed to duck under one and make a break for the other side of the field where Sero had been knocked out—hoping Hagakure was still somewhere in the vicinity. He clutched at his ribs where the previous punch had struck him as he ran, feeling a bruise already starting to form. Kaito had assumed that hardening would make Kirishima's body heavier and slow him down, but the fiery-spirited boy was keeping pace with him.

"It's not manly to run!" exclaimed Kirishima, slowly closing the distance between the two. This was bad—if he faced Kirishima head on, he'd be pushed out of the ring in no time.

"Katagiri, close your eyes!" came Hagakure's voice to his left. Kaito did as he was told, closing his eyes and cutting sharply to the right as a brilliantly blinding light exploded beside him. Kirishima let out a scream and fell backwards, unprepared to protect his eyes from the radiance. As Kaito picked himself back up, he saw his chance to sap the red-head's energy. He pointed at the blinded boy and began the process, but before he could get much further, Midoriya bolted towards him.

"Sorry Katagiri! I can't let you take out Kirishima!" Midoriya exclaimed, leaping forwards to launch a punch at the healer.

"Katagiri!" he heard Todoroki shout from across the field. The icy boy attempted to construct a blockade to stop Midoriya from reaching Kaito, but the freckled boy smashed through it with ease. This time, Kaito was taken by surprise as Midoriya reached for his collar, gripping it instead of trying to land a punch.

"Eh?" Katagiri exclaimed in surprise, before realizing his classmates' plan. Midoriya pulled sharply on Kaito's collar, whipping him off his feet and throwing him towards the edge of the ring as if he weighed no more than a baseball. Deku's strength was unreal. To make matters worse, he felt himself collide with something that gave out a high-pitched yelp, realizing it was Hagakure. Kaito landed on the grass with a thud, rolling a bit before coming to a halt far outside of the ring.

"Ugh...damn it! He got both of us in one blow!" came Hagakure's voice from beside him. Kaito stared at Midoriya with wide eyes. Had he been able to predict where Hagakure was as well?

"Katagiri and Hagakure are both out," Aizawa stated, glancing down at the two before turning his attention back to the match.

The girls quickly surrounded Hagakure, making sure she was alright and showering her with compliments. Kaito was surprised to see Sero extend a hand towards him, helping him back to his feet.

"What was that?! I felt like the life was taken right out of me. Was that your doing?" Sero asked, rubbing the back of his head. Katagiri nodded and gave an apology.

"It was! I'm sorry about that. You've probably recuperated by now, but I can give it back to you anyway," Kaito stated, pointing at Sero with his right index finger. This time, the finger glowed momentarily with a bright white light, then dimmed back to normal. Sero pumped his arms into the air, his face lost in thought as he attempted to see if he felt different.

"Oh! I do feel perkier now! That's an interesting quirk," the boy stated. He opened his mouth to continue, but Aizawa beat him to it.

"Todoroki is out-Team B wins," the teacher commented, giving the whistle a blow to signal the end of the match. "The next two teams...head out to the field."

It seemed as though Kirishima and Midoriya's combined might had been enough to finally bring Todoroki down. Kaito felt a bit guilty that he couldn't have been of more use and looked around to try to apologize to Todoroki. Before Kaito could even find his own teammates, Midoriya came running up to him with a look of concern.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to throw you so hard! I thought it'd be less painful than a punch. Not that I was taking it easy on you! Your quirk just seems powerful so I had to make sure…" Midoriya stated, trailing off as he realized he was rambling. Kaito let out a laugh, his pink eyes lighting up at Deku's concern. He shook his head and pointed at his arm.

"Don't worry! It's just a few bruises. You're so powerful! I couldn't dodge your attacks at all," Kaito exclaimed, once again noticing how in shape Midoriya was. The freckled boy seemed to flush upon hearing the compliment, denying it vehemently.

"It was a good fight! We should go find our teammates, but let's meet at the front gate after class," Midoriya stated as he headed towards Kirishima and Sero, giving Kaito a wave. The healer nodded his understanding with a smile before turning to go find Hagakure and Todoroki.

* * *

 _Please comment and subscribe if you enjoyed! :) Thanks so much for reading! The next chapter will be...ice cream time!_


	3. Chapter 3

Kaito let out a sigh of relief as he pushed open the glass door to the academy and stepped into the fresh air. He had somehow made it through his first day without anything disastrous happening. For the most part, he really liked his new classmates. Midoriya had obviously won his favor, but both Hagakure and Todoroki had been exceedingly friendly to him for which he was grateful. As the day carried on, he had been able to memorize most of his classmates' names as well-a task he had expected to take much longer.

As he crossed the lawn towards the front gate, he realized just how many students went to the school. Though the area was flooded with other UA kids, Kaito couldn't find even one familiar face. He wondered if he'd be able to meet some of the other classes eventually and see how they compared to his own.

"Oi, new kid," came a rough voice to his left. Kaito turned to see who had called him, his pink-eyes widening as he realized it was the bad-tempered Bakugo. The blonde stood a few feet away, his eyes fixated on the healer and his signature scowl on his face. Katagiri considered pretending like he didn't hear and trying to run away, but he figured it was too late now that they already made eye contact. He slowed in his tracks, pushing his bangs out of his eyes before slowly making his way over to his classmate.

"Bakugo, right?" Kaito asked with a smile, trying to be as friendly as possible. "I'm Kata-"

"Tch, I don't care," Bakugo interrupted, the scowl on his face increasing in intensity. Kaito hesitated, surprised by the sheer rudeness. He'd never met someone like this before. Staring back at the blonde, he remained quiet, wondering why he had been called over.

"You're becoming friends with that shithead, Deku, eh?" the scary blonde asked, taking a step closer to Kaito. The healer was taken aback by the insult to Midoriya. Were these two enemies or something?

"Er...he's been really nice to me! So...yes," Kaito replied, taking a small step back.

"That's what I thought. Then you're on my shitlist too," Bakugo replied, raising his hand in front of him and causing small explosions to materialize in his palm. What was this kid's problem? Kaito had done his best to avoid the boy, but it seemed like he had gotten pulled in anyway.

"I don't want to be enemies! I'm a healer after all. My job is to support all of our classmates!" Kaito replied, unsure of what to say. Bakugo scoffed, his visage becoming even angrier.

"I don't need your shitty healing. Judging from the battle earlier, you can't even use it properly."

Kaito flushed in embarrassment, realizing that his lack of abilities had been obvious during the training. Damn it, he should've paid more attention to make sure he didn't cross paths with Bakugo. Now what was he supposed to do?

"Bakugo!"

Both boys turned to see Kaminari and Kirishima coming towards them. To Kaito's surprise, Kaminari threw an arm around him, pulling him in close. These two were Bakugo's friends, right? That couldn't be good. Were they going to try to beat him up?

"Are you harassing Kaito on his first day?" Kaminari asked, his arm still wrapped around the healer's shoulders. Kirishima shook his head disapprovingly.

"Not cool, bro," the red-head added. "At least give him some time to get used to UA before you go all crazy."

"What'd you say?!" Bakugo exclaimed, taking a step towards the spiky-haired boy in anger. Kaito's eyes widened as he thought they were going to get into a fight, but Kirishima simply laughed. What was this weird dynamic?! Still, he was grateful that the blonde's friends were protecting him.

"Don't mind him," Kaminari stated, giving Kaito's shoulder a pat. "He's pretty crazy towards everyone, so don't take it personally."

Kaito let out a nervous laugh and thanked Kaminari. "Well, nice to meet you all. I'm gonna go now…"

With that, Katagiri turned on his heel and rushed away from the trio, not wanting to get pulled into anymore drama. The healer made his way to the front gate, now on high alert for people that he should avoid. Fortunately, no one troubled him this time and he finally arrived to see Midoriya waiting with his notebook out.

"Oh, are you doing homework already?" Kaito asked, peering over the edge of the notebook to see what his friend was writing. To his surprise, he saw his own name and what seemed like notes scribbled down on the page. His heart skipped a beat as he thought he saw the word "cute" written in the margin. Midoriya jumped in surprise, pulling the notebook to his chest and instantly turning red. Had Kaito read that correctly? There was no way...it had to be his eyes playing tricks.

"A-ah, Katagiri! I just take notes in this. I like to have a record of everyone's abilities-it helps me strategize!" Midoriya exclaimed, stuffing the notebook into his backpack. Kaito let out a chuckle at how easily flustered Midoriya could get. If anything, he was honored that he had made it into the notebook, even if it was just to record his quirk.

"No worries! That's really smart," Katagiri replied with a thumbs-up. "If I was that studious, maybe I would've done better in the battle today."

Midoriya shook his head. "You did do well! But let's not think about school. Shall we go?"

Katagiri nodded happily, following his classmate out of the front gate towards the ice cream shop.

* * *

"He did what?!" Midoriya asked as they came to the entrance of the shop and he opened the door for Kaito. The healer nodded, confirming that the story he had recounted had been true.

"Ugh, I can understand picking on me, but it has nothing to do with you," the green-haired boy stated angrily as he followed Kaito into the shop.

"It's alright! Kaminari said he's like that to everyone, so I'm not offended," Kaito replied, trying to ease Midoriya's concern.

"Still...if he gives you trouble, let me know," Midoriya responded, his face suddenly serious. Kaito nodded his understanding, regretting having told the story and ruined the mood.

"What can I get you?" asked the female clerk with a smile, pulling the boys from their thoughts. As he looked at the options, Kaito suddenly wondered if this was...a date. The text he had seen in Midoriya's notebook flashed through his mind, making him even more unsure. He shook his head, denying the thought. Midoriya was just being nice and trying to help him get acclimated to his new life. There was no way his feelings were reciprocated.

"Can I have the mint-chocolate chip?" Kaito asked, pointing at the green ice-cream with a grin.

"Me too!" Midoriya chimed in, his mood seemingly having returned to normal. Kaito let out an internal sigh of relief.

"Aww, it matches your hair," the healer exclaimed, pointing at Midoriya's curly hair and laughing.

"It does!" Midoriya laughed, taking his ice cream from the clerk. Before Kaito could put up a fight, Midoriya handed money to the woman behind the counter.

"W-wha?" Kaito exclaimed, taken aback. "Don't waste your money on me! I can pay!"

"I invited you, so it's only right that I pay," Midoriya responded with a grin. Kaito brought his hands together, bowing slightly and thanking his friend.

 _It's not a date! It's not a date!_ He thought to himself, trying his best to not get his hopes up.

As the pair took a seat and began to eat, Kaito turned the topic to Midoriya, his pink-eyes locking onto his friend's face.

"So, you're really good friends with Iida and...Ururaka?" Kaito asked, unsure of whether he properly remembered the girl's name. "I saw you with them a lot today! So they must be nice too!"

Midoriya nodded, a smile appearing on his face. "Yeah, they're my best friends. They're both super nice. I'm sure they'd love to meet you!"

Kaito considered asking if Midoriya had any crushes, but it seemed too early to ask a personal question like that. "I'd like to meet them too! I heard all about your class fighting villains at the beginning of the year. Then passing the hero license exam! And bringing down Stain! You're all amazing. I haven't even had a chance to fight a villain."

"Consider yourself lucky! We've all been fortunate so far to make it out alive. Now that you're in U.A., I'm sure you'll run into a situation soon enough. Make sure you stay safe," Midoriya lectured, the slight look of concern returning to his face. Kaito nodded.

"As long as I'm not caught alone, I think I'll be fine," he replied with a smile.

The rest of the meeting went pleasantly with the boys discussing a multitude of topics. Kaito had convinced himself that Midoriya was simply being friendly, but the idea that it was a date still lingered in the back of his head. Unfortunately, he was unable to ask any deeper questions to get more signal.

"Wah, it's dark already!" Midoriya exclaimed, looking out the window at the dark street. "We should get going, but I'm glad we did this!"

Kaito nodded his agreement, his black bangs swishing lightly. The pair got up and exited the store, stopping at the street curb.

"Do you live around here? Will you be okay getting home?" Midoriya asked. Kaito smiled slightly at his thoughtfulness, then nodded.

"I don't live too far! I should be okay."

"Here, give me your phone," Midoriya said, holding out his hand. "I'll give you my number! Text me when you make it back."

As Katagiri handed his phone over, it was all he could do to contain his thoughts. How was this not a date?! It was totally a date!

"Th-thanks! I'll text you when I get home," Kaito said as he accepted his phone back, squeezing it in his palm.

"Alright, get back safely…" Midoriya stated, lingering for a moment. Kaito hesitated as well, unsure of what to do. Did he give the other boy a hug? Or was that too obvious? He should just walk away. But was that ungrateful? He took a step towards Midoriya, slightly opening his arms for a hug, but lost his will halfway through. Instead, he brought his arms to his side and bowed, thanking Midoriya as his face flushed at his awkwardness. He could hear Deku let out a quiet laugh as he brought his head back up.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Kaito exclaimed, giving a quick wave before turning and beginning his walk home.

 _Ugh, so awkward! Get it together, Kaito,_ he thought as he resisted the urge to facepalm, his face still burning red.

* * *

 _Please review and subscribe if you enjoyed! Thanks so much for reading :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Kaito could still feel the warmth in his cheeks from his earlier embarrassment as he continued down the road to his apartment. He had yet to move into the dorms with the other students, having just moved to the city itself. Upon coming to the new town, Kaito had actually been excited to live alone, but after having met his new classmates, going home by himself felt lonely. He ran his hand through his black hair, pushing his bangs back and pasting a smile on his face. He'd be in the dorms in a week-he should enjoy this time that he had to himself.

Kaito turned off the main street, heading towards his apartment. He had yet to walk around this area at night and he noticed that there was hardly any lighting along the path. Having come from the peaceful countryside, the city made him uneasy, particularly at night. Even without light, Kaito's pink eyes shone brightly in the night as he looked back and forth. Growing up, the other kids had always called him a cat for the way his eyes pierced through the dark. As he passed a dark alleyway, he thought he heard a whimper, causing him to jump in surprise. A bit embarrassed at how jumpy he was, he tried to calm himself as he stared into the dark alley, unable to make out anything in the darkness.

Pulling out his phone, he clicked the flashlight on and illuminated the dark corridor. Trash cans and discarded goods littered the ground, but there didn't seem to be anything particularly threatening. Still, Kaito had no urge to go down the alley and search for what had caused the whimper, chalking it up to his imagination. His finger hovered over the flashlight button to turn it off, but a sharp yelp echoed through the alley, causing his heart to skip a beat.

"Is...anyone there? Are you okay?" Kaito asked, taking a step into the alley to get a better look. Normally he would never have done this, but now that he was a hero in training at U.A., he felt at the very least he needed to scope out the situation. Taking a few more steps in, he thought he caught a bit of movement behind a trash can. He pushed forward, trying to avoid stepping in the garbage on the ground, until he finally saw what was causing the earlier cries halfway down the alley.

A small dog sat on the ground, it's back paw clearly injured. It let out a whimper as Kaito's flashlight shined upon it, illuminating it's brown, matted fur. Kaito turned his flashlight off, not wanting to scare the dog. Once again plunged into darkness, he knelt down and cautiously patted the creature, trying to make sure it wasn't aggressive.

"Ah, what should I do?" Kaito asked softly. While it wasn't ideal, the boy did have the ability to heal others using his own life energy. In this situation, it wouldn't be right to sap it from someone else in order to give it to the injured animal. With a sigh, he nodded, knowing he had to heal the dog. He placed his left index finger against his right forearm and focused. His finger immediately began to glow with the shadowy whisps as he sapped his own energy. Simultaneously, he pointed at the dog with his right finger which shined with the golden healing energy. It took less than a minute for the animal's injury to heal, but as he dropped his arms to his side, Kaito could feel the toll that it had taken on his own body.

"There! Do you feel better?" he asked with a smile, his breathing a bit heavier from exerting himself.

"Actually, yes," the dog replied, causing Kaito to fall backwards in surprise.

"W-wha?!" he exclaimed, trying to pick himself up out of the garbage, his pink eyes wide with shock.

"It must be my lucky day that I attracted a kid with a healing quirk," the dog stated, getting up on its paws. "You shouldn't use that ability so casually. You never know who you're healing!"

The dog suddenly began to glow and lose its form, before morphing into a rugged looking man. The man's hair had the same brown, matted quality as the dog's and his clothes were tattered from what looked like a fight.

"A hero got me pretty badly earlier, but thanks to you, I'm as good as new!" he said as he got to his feet. "It almost wants to make me let you off the hook, but thinking about that guy from earlier has got my blood boiling."

Kaito pulled himself to his feet and even this small task made him feel the strain from healing the man earlier. This was bad...he'd weakened himself to strengthen the enemy. Not to mention, his fighting ability was already relatively low, even in a normal state. Midoriya's advice to stay safe at all costs echoed through his mind, making him wish that the green-haired boy was actually here.

"I...don't want to fight you," Kaito said to the villain, inching towards the alley's exit. The man sneered, letting out a condescending laugh.

"I'd let you go, but I can't trust you to not go telling everyone. Sorry kid," he replied, taking a step towards Kaito. Not wasting any time, the healer bolted towards the street, trying to avoid the conflict. Fleeing from a villain didn't feel very heroic, but there was nothing he could do by himself. He didn't get more than three steps before the man grabbed him by the arm and jerked him backwards. Before he could react, the villain's hand was wrapped around his throat and pinning him against the alley wall.

"Urgh!" Kaito gasped from the tight grip. He brought his hands up to try to pry it off, but the man only increased the strength of the hold. At this rate, he'd be suffocated or have his windpipe crushed. Beginning to panic, Kaito threw a punch at the man's face, using it to draw the villain's attention as he kicked him between the legs with all his might. The man let out a scream of pain and the grip around his neck loosened momentarily. Seeing his chance, Kaito brought his leg back up and kicked the man away from him. Again, he made a break for the street, managing to reach the edge of the alley this time, before a talon slashed him across the back of his neck. Kaito let out a yelp of pain, falling to the sidewalk and trying to find out what had attacked him. A hawk circled the air above him, preparing to make another swoop. So this guy was a shapeshifter? Kaito shuddered as he touched the back of his neck, blood slowly oozing from the gash. How was he supposed to get away from a shapeshifter? If he could at least make it back to the main street, maybe someone could help him.

As the hawk came back down for another attempt, Kaito ripped the lid from a garbage can and used it as a shield, managing to deflect the blow. He pulled himself back to his feet, the effects of the earlier energy siphon and the gash on his neck really hitting him now. Running was always an option, but he doubted he could get away from the villain. He suddenly felt a pang of shame. He was a hero now, but he had yet to even try to use his quirk to defend himself or fight back. Still, in this form, the villain was moving too quickly for Kaito to use his siphon.

The hawk came back for yet another attack and Kaito brought his shield up to defend. This time, though, as the creature got close, he swung the lid with all of his might. The blow connected, sending the bird crashing to the ground. Kaito jumped to his feet and pointed at the downed villain, beginning to steal his energy. The man began to glow yet again, unfazed by the blow. Losing his hawk form, the criminal transformed once more, this time into a humongous lion.

"A lion?! Damn…" Kaito stated to himself, knowing he would be unable to take down the creature. He had managed to sap enough energy to restore what he had lost earlier, but it hadn't seemed to weaken his foe at all.

"I was gonna let you off with a beating, but if you want to fight, I'll have to give you a worse punishment," the giant cat stated. As the animal spoke, Kaito spotted his only chance to get away-a fire escape attached to the building to his left. The ladder hung far above the ground and he wondered if he'd be able to reach it by jumping. Still, he had no other options, so he'd have to try. The healer bolted for the ladder, the giant lion quickly closing the distance. Using all of his strength, he jumped towards the building wall, kicking off of it to give himself an extra boost upwards. His fingers barely managed to connect with the metallic ladder, but the boy was able to keep his grip. Just as the lion leapt for him, he raised his body to avoid a massive claw. As much as he tried, he couldn't get his leg completely out of the way and a razor sharp claw grazed his calf, cutting through his uniform and into the flesh below. The boy let out a cry, the pain far worse than the wound on his neck. Kaito gasped from the exertion of trying to pull his body up the ladder using just his arms as blood dripped down his left leg. As he managed to get his right foot onto the bottom rung of the ladder, he pushed himself up and peered down at the villain circling below. There was no escape...even if the lion couldn't reach him here, the man would just transform into an animal that could. Now that his leg was out of commission, there wasn't even a chance to run.

"Shitty cat," stated a familiar voice. Both Kaito and the villain glanced around in surprise and the healer's eyes widened in surprise as he saw Bakugo standing across the street. The boy was still in his school uniform and wore his usual scowl. Kaito had never expected to be relieved to see his fiery classmate.

"Who are-" the villain began. His sentence was cut off as Bakugo leapt across the street and unleashed an explosion that sent the lion crashing into the wall of the building below Kaito. The blonde boy looked up at Kaito, his eyes seething with disapproval.

"How the hell did you get into UA? You couldn't even put a scratch on this trash?" he asked, before rushing towards the lion and delivering another explosive punch. The shapeshifter hadn't even had a chance to put up a fight, falling to the sidewalk unconscious. Kaito didn't have the energy to feel ashamed, his whole body aching from the beating he had taken. He jumped down from the fire escape, trying to land on his uninjured leg. His white dress shirt was ripped in various places and he could feel the collar soaked with blood from the wound on the back of his neck. He wished his quirk could heal himself as the adrenaline began to wear off and the pain began to set in. A feeling of nausea and dizziness suddenly overtook him and he tried to steady himself against the building as he turned to Bakugo to thank him.

"Thank you…" was all Kaito managed to get out before his right leg gave way. He swayed for a moment, before collapsing to the pavement, feeling his consciousness slipping from him. Damn, he really had been useless.

Kaito woke with a start, his rose-quartz eyes shooting open as he let out a gasp. Looking around, he saw that he was in the UA infirmary, sunlight trickling in through the window. Had he stayed here through the night? He patted the back of his neck and felt that the wound was gone. Similarly, his left leg showed no signs of injury. The school's healer was clearly impressive, leaving no traces of the battle he had just endured. Kaito jumped as the doorknob to the room rattled. Expecting to see Recovery Girl, he felt a pang of dismay as he saw Bakugo enter the room.

"You're finally awake," the blonde boy stated, walking to the edge of the bed. Even though the boy had saved him, Kaito couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. There was no doubt a verbal thrashing that was about to be delivered to him.

"You need to train. You're weak because you have a support quirk, but you're way weaker than the other support heroes in our class. You're gonna get killed by a villain in no time," Bakugo stated, surprisingly calmly. Kaito looked up with confusion, making eye contact with his classmate. Was Bakugo giving him this advice because he was...concerned?

"I'll train harder…" Kaito replied, embarrassed. The blonde let out a scoff, unsatisfied by the reaction.

"Yeah, you will. You're gonna train with me after class," he stated, glowering at the healer before turning away and heading for the door.

"W-wha? I thought you didn't like me," Kaito stated, unable to hold back his confusion.

"Just be at the gate after class today, you shitty healer," Bakugo stated before stepping out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Kaito stared at the door, bewildered. Had he lost so much blood that he was delusional? Why was the blonde trying to help him train? Kaito let out a sigh and fell back onto the bed as he realized he didn't have a choice in the matter.

* * *

 _Haha hmm, will he end up with Midoriya or Bakugo...or someone else? :O Please review/subscribe if you enjoyed. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

"You should be okay to go home now," stated one of the school's nurses with a smile. "But first, you have a few visitors!"

Visitors? Kaito had expected Midoriya to come see if he was okay, but who else was concerned? As the nurse opened the door to the room and exited, Kaito was relieved to see Midoriya rush through, followed by Hagakure and Todoroki. The fact that his teammates had come to see if he was okay brought a sudden rush of emotions to the boy. Although he tried to stay positive, he often felt lonely in the city and was afraid he wouldn't be able to make real friends. He was grateful that they valued him as more than just a one-time teammate.

"Katagiri!" Midoriya exclaimed, rushing to the bedside and looking Kaito over. "Are you okay?! I'm sorry! I should've walked you home. This is all my fault!"

Kaito shook his head. "Don't worry! I'm fine. I should've been more careful. It was my own fault for getting into trouble without properly preparing first."

"We were so worried when Aizawa sensei told us what happened!" erupted Hagakure, shaking her invisible arms in distress. "Todoroki and I knew your quirk isn't made for offensive battles, so we were so scared when we heard that you ran into a villain."

Todoroki nodded his agreement, his face stoic as usual. "I'm glad you're okay. Maybe we should take precautions to make sure you're safe until you move into the dorms…"

Midoriya immediately voiced his support of the idea. "Definitely! It's not safe for heroes right now. Especially for a support hero to be walking around alone. I'll walk you home until you move into the dorms!"

"W-wha! You guys!" Kaito replied, flustered by the amount of concern the trio were pouring onto him. "It's fine! That was just an unlucky encounter. I can make it for the rest of the week by myself!"

Midoriya shook his head, unwilling to accept Kaito's plan. "No way, I'm going with you. I already feel so guilty about what happened-let me at least do this."

"Alright, alright," Kaito replied, trying to hide the smile that was about to emerge. The chance to walk home with Midoriya every day...if the green-haired boy insisted, Kaito was not about to resist.

"Thank you all for coming to see me!" the healer exclaimed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "I really do feel perfectly fine now, so please don't worry."

"That's a relief...you're our classmate! And teammate! And friend! So we'll defend you from now on!" Hagakure exclaimed, pumping her invisible fists into the air. Todoroki nodded silently beside the girl.

"So you're going home now, right? I'll walk you!" Midoriya exclaimed, a reassuring smile on his face. Kaito almost accepted the offer before remembering his...other engagement.

"Er...actually, I have to do something before I go back home today," Kaito stated, rubbing the back of his head. If he told Midoriya what it was that he had to do, his friend would surely break out into worry.

"It's okay! I can go with you if it's an errand," Deku stated, unfazed by Kaito's excuse. The pink eyed boy hesitated for a moment, not wanting to lie to his friend.

"Actually, I'm going to do some extra training! I can text you when I'm done with it and we can meet at the gate? But you really don't have to wait for me! I feel bad!" the healer exclaimed, hoping that Midoriya would give up on the idea. The freckled hero considered it for a moment, then nodded.

"Alright, I'll just do some studying until you're ready. Text me!"

Kaito let out an internal sigh of relief and gave Midoriya a thumbs up. His classmates gave him a last goodbye before heading out the door. Kaito couldn't hold back a smile, touched that they had all been so concerned. The feeling didn't last long, though, as he remembered his next task.

Upon changing into his athletic-wear and meeting Bakugo at the gates, the other boy had ordered Kaito to follow him to the campus's forest. Feeling indebted to his classmate, the healer had followed the order without complaining, though he certainly had his reservations. The blonde didn't say a single word for the entirety of the walk until they finally arrived at a spot deep in the forest.

"Time for you to learn how to defend yourself," Bakugo stated, still in his class uniform. He came to a halt in a small clearing in the middle of the forest, turning to face Kaito. "That was such a shitty showing yesterday-you shouldn't even be allowed in our class."

Kaito couldn't help but shoot a glare at him, even if the statement was true.

"I'm a support hero! I-"

"Being a support hero isn't an excuse to be shit at fighting," Bakugo shot back. "Look at the frog chick in our class. She's a support hero, but she can at least defend herself."

Kaito flushed once again, ashamed by the valid points. "Fine! But how are we gonna train?"

"We'll start with hand-to-hand combat," the blonde stated, a scary grin breaking out on his face. Without any warning he charged at the healer, launching a punch straight for the boy's nose. Kaito ducked out of the way just in time, then jumped backwards to avoid a follow-up punch. Before he could even land, Bakugo had lunged forward, gripping Kaito's throat and slamming him into a tree. The pressure around his neck gave him flashbacks to the night before when he had been pinned by the villain.

"You can't get out of this?" Bakugo asked, the grin still spread across his face. Kaito winced and gritted his teeth trying to think of a way out.

"You're not stronger than me, right?" asked the blonde, his grip not letting up at all. "If you're not stronger, then you need to think of an alternate method."

An alternate method. Finally, an obvious idea came to Kaito. Keeping up the act of struggling against Bakugo's grip, he subtly aimed his left finger towards his opponent. The siphon began to work and the blonde released his grip.

"Exactly. If I'm holding you against the wall, then I can't move either. It's the perfect time to use your shitty quirk."

Kaito rubbed his neck where Bakugo had grabbed him, but nodded his head in understanding. His classmate's teachings made sense-he couldn't deny that.

"Why are you helping me?" Kaito asked, suddenly feeling courageous as his pink orbs locking onto Bakugo's dark brown ones. "I thought you didn't like me for being friends with Deku."

Bakugo's condescending grin immediately turned into a frown. "I don't want you disgracing our class with your crappy fighting."

Kaito narrowed his eyes, curiosity pushing him to question the blonde further. "That's not the real reason."

"Eh? What did you say, you little shit?!" Bakugo exclaimed, his right hand beginning to create small explosions.

"What's the real reason you want to help me? There's more to it! You're concerned, aren't you?"

Bakugo's aura immediately erupted into one of rage. "Concerned? About you? I'll show you how concerned I am!"

The blonde boy lifted his arm, aiming it point blank at Kaito's face. The healer's eyes widened, taken aback by the sudden threat. Unable to dodge, he squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the attack to be loosed on him. A moment passed and he re-opened them to see Bakugo's palm still aimed towards him. The angriest scowl he had yet to see lined the blonde's face. Seeming to regain a bit of his composure, Bakugo lowered his arm with an annoyed scoff.

"If you're gonna be a little brat, then the villains can have you," he stated, turning and beginning to walk away. Kaito immediately felt a pang of guilt. He had initially thought that the boy might have liked him given his initial reaction to his friendship with Midoriya, but perhaps he really was just concerned for his well-being.

"Wait!" Kaito exclaimed. Bakugo ignored him, continuing further back the way they had come from.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized, grabbing the blonde boy's arm in an attempt to stop him. "I do want to learn-"

Before he could get the sentence out, his classmate ripped his arm free from Kaito's grip and pushed him backwards with such force that it toppled the healer over.

"Don't touch me," Bakugo stated, his tone truly scary. Kaito picked himself up off the ground, rubbing his head as a scowl crossed his own face. What was with the overreaction?! He must've hit a nerve with his earlier comment.

"Fine! I don't get why you're so mad all the time. It's not very heroic!" Kaito shouted after him, his temper getting the better of him. He immediately regretted it as Bakugo turned around, a look of pure rage on his face.

"The hell did you say? You're telling _me_ about being heroic?" he asked, walking back towards Kaito. Bakugo grabbed the healer's collar, pulling him in so close that Kaito could physically feel the anger radiating towards him. Now he had done it. Kaito half expected his classmate to blow him into pieces, but the blonde was simply glaring at him, their faces inches apart. As he stared back at his classmate, he started to see that the expression on the boy's face was not anger, but frustration. Kaito had no doubt that if anyone else had talked back to the explosive boy like he had, they'd be beaten to a pulp by now. Bakugo was holding back, causing Kaito to wonder if his earlier hypothesis had been correct. After what seemed like an eternity, the boy finally released him.

"I don't have time to waste on trash like you," he stated, walking away. This time, Kaito did not follow up, feeling lucky to have gotten off the hook. As Bakugo disappeared past the trees, the healer wondered if he was being presumptuous. Was his bad-tempered classmate even capable of liking someone? With a sigh, he shook his head and headed back towards the gate, texting Midoriya that he was finished with training.

"So how was your training?" Deku asked as the pair walked back to Kaito's apartment.

"It was alright...I learned some new tactics," Kaito replied, trying to answer honestly. Midoriya smiled, then glanced at him.

"Who were you training with?"

Kaito cringed, a bit surprised that the normally shy boy had asked so bluntly. He didn't want to cause Midoriya anymore concern, nor did he want the green-haired boy to confront Bakugo and exacerbate the issue even further.

"N-no one," Kaito stuttered, his pink-eyes looking away from Midoriya's. "I was just practicing by myself."

Kaito cursed at himself internally, annoyed by his inability to lie. He saw Deku glance at the dirt stains that covered his clothes, clearly wondering where they had come from.

"I was practicing rolling and stuff! I couldn't dodge any of the villain's attacks yesterday so I thought I should work on that…" Kaito explained, his voice trailing off. The lie was so obvious that it almost caused his face to flush, but the healer did his best to keep his composure. Midoriya didn't reply for a few moments, then nodded his head.

"That's probably a good idea. Evasion is super important when it comes to fighting," he replied, seemingly deciding to let Kaito off the hook. The healer let out a sigh of relief as Midoriya changed the subject. "I read an interesting article the other day about healing quirks."

Kaito perked up, eager to move away from the current topic. "Yeah? What did it say?"

"It was talking about how heroes with healing quirks are being targeted more these days by villain organizations. Since it's a pretty uncommon quirk, the organizations actually need people with these quirks, so rather than trying to kill them, they just kidnap them."

Midoriya, seeing the disturbed look on Kaito's face, realized he had stated it too bluntly. He grabbed Kaito's arm and gave it an apologetic shake. "Sorry sorry! I wasn't trying to scare you! I just wanted you to be aware. And that's why I was so insistent on walking you home."

Kaito let out a hesitant laugh, a bit unnerved by the news. "Don't worry! I don't think any villains would want a healer who can't even properly use his quirk. Plus I have you to protect me!"

Katagiri could see a faint smile cross Midoriya's lips upon hearing the last comment. "Yes, I'll definitely defend you! You have nothing to worry about."

The rest of the walk passed by quickly as the boys discussed who Katagiri had befriended since starting at U.A. They exchanged another awkward goodbye upon arriving at Kaito's apartment, with the healer actually going in for the hug this time. As he entered his apartment, he let out a long sigh, exhausted by the day's events. His life at U.A. was far more eventful than it had been when he lived in the countryside. The news story Midoriya had told him about echoed through his head and he turned to double check that he had locked the door. Kaito let out a nervous laugh, embarrassed that he was even considering the possibility of being a target.

Preparing for bed, his thoughts wandered back to his fight with Bakugo. He could tell the blonde had wanted to hit him, but seemed incapable of doing so. Shrugging, he brushed his teeth and washed his face, then headed to bed. If the boy did have feelings for him, he'd have to find out on Bakugo's terms-there was no way he could ask about that without risking getting the beatdown of a lifetime. With a sigh, he flopped onto his bed, his bangs falling lazily into his eyes. City living was difficult.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Plz subscribe and REVIEW :D lemme know what you wanna see! tyty!_


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of Kaito's week passed by in a flurry as he adjusted to his new school life and prepared for his move into the dorms. Before he knew it, class let out and the weekend had arrived. Aizawa had let him know that his dorm room would be ready on Saturday, so he had begun to pack earlier in the week to prepare. Upon rolling out of bed on Saturday morning, he packed the last of his belongings into the larger of his two duffle bags and yawned sleepily, admiring his work. He had been sure to pack lightly when moving to the city, aware that he'd have to switch apartments, and it seemed like it had paid off. Kaito gave the apartment one more run-through, checked to make sure he looked presentable in the bathroom mirror, then stumbled out to the street with a heavy bag on each shoulder.

With the help of a taxi, it didn't take long for him to arrive at the gates of the dorm. He thanked the driver and grabbed his belongings before turning to stare at the giant building before him. This would be his new home, huh? From outside the gate, he could see a familiar-looking girl strolling across the lawn.

"Oh, Katagiri?" the girl asked as she noticed him as well. Yaoyorozu strolled towards him, her long black ponytail flowing in the wind behind her. As she arrived at the gate, she stared through the bars and tilted her head.

"Is it your move-in day already? How exciting!" she exclaimed, pushing a button on the side of the gate to open it. The metal bars slowly sunk into the ground, leaving Kaito face-to-face with his classmate. "Did you not have anyone help you with your bags?"

Kaito shook his head, glancing at the large duffle bags on his shoulders. "Er, no! I actually didn't even have anyone to let me in, so I'm lucky you saw me! But I should be able to manage my bags!"

"Nonsense! You don't seem like the type that would do well with manual labor," Momo replied, shaking her head in disapproval. Kaito wasn't sure whether he should take the comment as a compliment or insult. "Shall I call one of the boys to help you? Kaminari or Kirishima...I'm sure they'd be happy to help!"

"I-it's okay! Really! I can carry them myself," Kaito replied, exasperated. Momo paid him no mind, already furiously texting the boys.

"Don't worry! They'll be out in a moment," she replied, running her hand through her long, black hair. "I can't wait for you to join us in the dorms! Your room is on the fourth floor!"

"I'm excited too!" Kaito responded with a smile. "I've been waiting to join you all. Do you know who I'll be neighbors with?"

Yaoyorozu brought her hand to her chin, thinking. "Hmmm, I know Ashido is across from you. I believe you're next to Bakugo!"

Kaito felt his heart sink. Why was he so unlucky? Momo seemed to see the disappointment on his face and offered an attempt to comfort him.

"He's not that bad! Plus, you're new, so he doesn't have anything against you," she stated. Kaito offered a weak smile, wishing that the girl's words were true. His thoughts were interrupted as someone loudly called his name. He looked up to see Kirishima and Kaminari jogging towards him across the lawn, waving wildly.

"Oi, why didn't you tell us you're moving in today?! We woulda helped ya!" Kirishima exclaimed as he reached them and playfully punched Kaito in the arm. He pointed at the two bags with a grin.

"Is this everything? I didn't even need Kaminari-I coulda taken these both myself!" the redhead exclaimed, grabbing the handles and hoisting them into the air. Kaito let out a chuckle at his classmate's enthusiasm as Momo shook her head, embarrassed by Kirishima's antics.

"Let me have one!" Kaminari exclaimed, grabbing at the bags as Kirishima ducked and weaved out of the way.

"Ah, they're hopeless," Momo whispered, letting out a sigh and beginning to walk towards the building. "Let's go, Katagiri. They'll follow, I'm sure."

Kaito stifled a laugh, still watching the boys quarrel, but followed obediently. As predicted, Kirishima and Kaminari quieted down and ran to catch up to the pair.

"Hey hey! Kaito! Did you hear that we're going to a haunted house tonight? To get ready for Halloween!" Kaminari exclaimed from behind. "You should come with us!"

Kaito's eyes widened a bit, excited to be invited to an event already. "Really?! I've never been to a haunted house! That sounds so fun!"

"It will be!" exclaimed Kirishima, pumping his fist into the air as he still carried both bags. "You can get your room setup before we go. It's perfect!"

Kaito looked at Yaoyorozu. "Are you going too?"

The girl nodded, a slight smile breaking out on her face. "I can't resist a good haunted house. And everyone is going!"

Kaito felt a pang of excitement, enthused for his first outing with his class. "Yay! I can't wait!"

With Kaminari's enthusiastic assistance, Kaito was able to organize his room in record time. He had been lucky enough to not run into Bakugo, but he wondered where Midoriya was. He had yet to get a glimpse of his green-haired friend, but he was still happy to spend some time with Kaminari and the others. The day passed quickly as his classmates gave him a tour, showed him their rooms, and took him out for a celebratory welcome dinner.

"It's time for the haunted house!" exclaimed Kirishima, devouring his last piece of sushi and slamming his hand down on the table. Momo gave the loud redhead a side-eye, but nodded her agreement. From the end of the table, Iida shot up, his hand raised in the air. Kaito hadn't had much of a chance to interact with the class president, but he found the boy's intensity to be a little intimidating.

"Alright, break up into groups of four!" Iida exclaimed, chopping through the air with his arm. "We can't all go in at the same time, so this is how we're gonna do it!"

Wasting no time, the class split up, everyone rushing to find their friends. Kaito looked over at Kaminari, having planned to go with the group he had hung out with in the morning, but saw that Jirou had taken the fourth spot in the group. He had been told that Midoriya had gone to some sort of special training, so that wasn't an option either. Bakugo, Sero, and Tokoyami stood to the side, watching the chaos unfold. Kaito's heart began to race as he realized he'd be put in Bakugo's group if he couldn't find one for himself.

"Hagakure!" came Ashido's voice as she waved the invisible girl over to her. The healer wouldn't mind going with the girls-besides, he was already friends with Hagakure. Kaito began to head for the pair, but Tsuyu and Todoroki joined before he could make his way over. Shit. Everywhere he looked, the groups were already full. Kaito jumped in surprise as he felt a hand on his shoulder, whirling around to see who it belonged to.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" stated Ururaka, waving her hands in front of her in embarrassment. Kaito flushed, ashamed that he spooked so easily. "Er, Midoriya is going to be a little late to the haunted house, but I know you're his friend. Iida and I haven't really had a chance to meet you, so do you want to make a group of three with us for now?"

Kaito resisted the urge to grab the girl's hands and thank her for saving him. "Y-yes! Please! I would love that!"

Ururaka clapped her hands together, pleased with the response, then pointed towards Iida. "Alright then, you're with us! Let's go!"

"Next group!" ordered the haunted house attendant, unlocking the entrance. Ururaka looked around anxiously, her phone in her hand.

"Ehhh, where's Deku?!" she exclaimed. The trio had waited to go last, hoping the green-haired boy would show up by the time they were called.

"I don't think we can wait any longer. It seems like his training is going longer than expected," stated Iida, looking towards the impatient worker. Ururaka let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Ah, I guess we can go with him some other time," she replied, giving in and walking up to the attendant.

The worker cleared his throat and recited his speech, "Rules are: you can use your quirks, just don't injure any of the staff. Make your way to the top level of the warehouse and you'll get a prize, but you're welcome to leave at any time. And just to be clear, you can use your quirks for combat whenever you see a green light flashing in the room."

The trio nodded their understanding, signed a waiver, and were ushered through the front door by the attendant. Kaito glanced up before stepping into the building and was shocked by the size of the structure. The warehouse had at least seven floors. He guessed that it had to be this large in order for quirks to be used safely. Looking back in front, he hurried to catch up to Iida and Ururaka, the door to the building closing behind him. As the door slammed, the trio were plunged into darkness.

"Ehhh?! It's so dark! I can't see anything!" Ururaka exclaimed from in front. "Oh, I can see Kaito's eyes. That's kinda creepy!"

Kaito let out a laugh at the blunt comment. "At least this way you won't lose me!"

"Right!" she replied. "So I guess we need to find our way to the second floor. But...none of us have a quirk that will help light the way."

As if on cue, a dim light suddenly flickered on further into the warehouse, barely illuminating the area around it.

"It's a lantern!" Iida exclaimed. "I suppose we have to go get it."

"Oooh, so cool!" Ururaka exclaimed, hurrying forward. Kaito followed behind her eagerly, with Iida lagging behind.

"Hey, be careful you two! It's dark! Don't trip on anything!" he ordered from behind the pair. Ignoring Iida's nagging, Ururaka and Kaito arrived at the lantern, but as the girl reached for it, a mangled half-lizard creature jumped out of the darkness, screeching at the pair before retreating back into the shadows.

"WAHHH!" Ururaka and Kaito both exclaimed in terror, the girl falling backwards into Kaito and sending them both to the ground. Iida, finally having caught up, walked around the two and grabbed the lantern.

"I told you to be careful," he stated as his teammates picked themselves up off the ground.

"Jump scares are so unfair!" Ururaka exclaimed, punching the air in front of her. Kaito nodded his agreement as he brushed the dirt off of his pants. Making sure everyone was ready, Iida let out a sigh and lead the way with lantern in hand. The maze seemed to take forever with terrifying creatures jumping out at the trio around every corner. There had been no haunted houses like this back in the countryside.

"T-this is way scarier than I was expecting," Kaito exclaimed, as they finally spotted the exit to the second floor. Ururaka voiced her agreement, sticking close to Katagiri's side.

"Right?! I think it's because they're also using their quirks to scare us."

Yet another monster popped out, getting inches away from Kaito's face and hissing. The poor healer's heart couldn't take much more of this as he let out a little whimper. The trio rushed towards the exit before realizing it was a dilapidated elevator, illuminated with an eerie red light.

"Do we really have to get in that?" Kaito asked hesitantly. As if to answer his question, the lantern light flickered then extinguished, plunging them back into darkness as a high-pitched shriek filled the room.

"Okay, okay! Let's just go!" Kaito exclaimed, ushering the other two into the elevator. With a click, the doors closed behind him and the elevator creakily began its ascent to the second floor.

As the doors opened, Kaito spotted a bright green light flashing erratically from the ceiling. Combat? This time, the entire room was lit dimly. As Kaito's eyes moved from the ceiling to the room in front of him, he felt his heart skip a beat. The giant room was completely empty, save for hundreds of animated skeletons.

"W-wha?!" Ururaka exclaimed, voicing the same thought that was running through Kaito's head. Upon hearing the girl's voice, the horde of nightmares closest to the trio turned and rushed towards them, jaws agape. Iida jumped in front of his shocked classmates, delivering a sweeping kick that decimated the first row, but attracted the attention of even more.

"Is this even legal?!" Kaito exclaimed, as the whole army began to rush towards them, bones crackling against each other.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! :D As always, please subscribe and review!_


End file.
